


Adventures in Libraryland

by Squarehere



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dirty Jokes, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Profanity, library staff are overgrown children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarehere/pseuds/Squarehere
Summary: The Krew & Co. toil away at the Republic City Public Library.  And trust me, it's not always as dull as you'd think!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter dump for my library AU. Some of these will be two- and three-parters, others will be one shots. This originally appeared on my Tumblr.
> 
> I'm intentionally vague on when this AU takes place. It could be in their time, or it could be a more modern setting. I'll leave that to your imagination!
> 
> One more thing: the level of nepotism and blatant fraternization here is unrealistic, at least in my experience. Almost EVERYONE would be fired if this were the real world!

**Character Roster**

 

_ADMINISTRATION -_

Lin Beifong is the director of the Republic City Public Library (RCPL) system. Sees the Big Picture. She’s firm but fair and always puts her staff and patrons first! Butts heads with city council over funding and banned books. Is rumored to have banged Tenzin. She won’t confirm or deny, but RCPL lifers like Kya & Bumi know the truth!

Tenzin is the Assistant Library Director. Directly oversees library staff. Very tweedy and quiet, but has their backs. Rumored to have once banged Lin. He gets very flustered when this comes up. Generally viewed more favorably than Kuvira by the staff.

Kuvira - The Other ALD. Everyone’s scared shitless of her! A micro-manager from Hell who often clashes with Lin over her lack of “soft skills,” which she finds ironic and somewhat amusing. She’s VERY smart, though, and makes sound decisions for RCPL. Is low-key seeing Baatar Jr.

 

_CENTRAL BRANCH_

Librarians

Kya is Central’s Branch Manager. Very laid back and friendly. Has tea and smoke breaks with her librarians, though she’s rumored to indulge in heavier stuff than tobacco! Trusts her employees’ judgement and lets them do as they please…including each other! As long as library operations aren’t effected, staff inter-fucking is OK with her!

Baatar Jr - Assistant Branch Manager. Like Kuvira, he’s also a micro manager (like knows like after all). Because of this, his employees are plotting a mutiny against him! Secretly wants to fit in with his colleagues, but he’s too uptight.

Asami Sato - The resident tech librarian. Troubleshoots equipment and other tech-related issues. Most stylish dresser of the staff, who anticipate what she’ll wear next. Exceedingly friendly, except when dealing with rude and obnoxious patrons, whom she will gladly dropkick if they're abusive. Is (not so) secretly banging the Circulation Manager!

Opal Beifong - Central’s reader’s advisory expert. Orders materials for the collection. Has read nearly every book on the shelf and knows intuitively what her patrons might like to read. They always ask for her by name for recommendations. Sometimes this drives her nuts, so she hides in the loading dock area with her boyfriend. One of the few librarians willing to stand up to Kuvira!

Mako - Teen/Children’s librarian. He may seem curmudgeonly, but he really cares about the kids. Develops programming to get their asses in the library. Horrible at storytimes, he bribes Asami and Opal to do them! If he’s really desperate, Korra or Bolin! Often breaks up teens making out in the teen area. Conspiring with colleagues to take Baatar Jr. down a peg!

 

Circulation

Korra - the freewheeling, tattooed circulation manager who doesn’t give a shit as long as The Work Gets Done. Known for propping her feet on her desk and hiding Fire Whiskey beneath it. Like Kya, she’s very laid back and friendly. Her staff loves her and are very loyal to her. She’s incredibly smart, so don’t underestimate her! Once tossed a masturbator through a window. Is semi-secretly banging Asami! They take their “lunch” breaks in the supply room!

Zhu Li - The asst. circ manager who’s almost the polar opposite of Korra style-wise. She’s the Adult in the circ. department. Though she and Korra are outwardly different, they are a united front. Quietly amused by her staff’s shenanigans. Directly oversees FT circ staff.

Bolin - Circulation Clerk and other resident tech nerd. Works closely with Asami on related projects. Orders supplies and mends damaged books. Because he’s the strongest person on staff besides Korra, he unclogs the shitty vending machine by lifting and shaking it. In fact, they’re competitive over it! He & his girlfriend Opal like to cuddle outside during their breaks!

Wei Beifong - Circulation Clerk and micofilm expert. Constantly gives Bolin shit about dating this sister. Starts office rubber band fights he calls PowerBand. When Baatar Jr. isn’t around, he’ll barge into the librarian’s office and continue them there! Gets “fired” by Bumi when he’s left in charge.

Bumi - Circulation Clerk and RCPL veteran. Oversees the pages and volunteers. Has a large stash of snacks in his desk and often trades with his colleagues. Also loves sharing dirty jokes - he nearly made Asami spit tea through her nose! He “fires” Wei whenever he’s left in charge.

Kai & Jinora are pages who shelve books. Find the office nuttiness entertaining. Often steal kisses while in the stacks. Jinora wants to become a librarian one day and is mentored by Kya, Asami, Opal, & Mako. Thinks Korra is the best boss ever! Kai likes hanging with the circ boys between breaks. Asks Bolin, Wei, & Bumi for advice on girls.


	2. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our gang is stuck at the library during a snow storm. Boredom ensues and tempers flare!

Korra peered from the window behind her desk, stewing. “What the _fuck_ was Raiko thinking?” she said to no one in particular as she turned away from the otherwise beautiful winter scene outside.  Republic City was being blanketed by an unrelenting snow storm that shut almost everything down...except for the library.  Republic City Public Library’s assistant director, Lin Beifong, was furious about Raiko’s bone-headed decision to keep them opened.  Not only did this endanger her staff, some of whom commuted several miles away from home, but each branch was almost guaranteed to be slow.  From what Korra knew, Beifong was lobbying for them to close early, but she wasn’t confident that Raiko, the system’s director would reconsider.

With that, she opened her largest desk drawer, removed a bottle of fire whiskey and a tumbler stashed inside, and poured herself a drink.  She was in for a dead day and a potentially deadlier ride home later.  She needed one.  

“You say something, Korra?” asked Wei, one of her clerks.  He was currently prepping some microfilm while his transistor radio tinned away.  

“Nah, just thinking aloud,” she replied, sipping her drink.

“I thought I heard you say ‘fuck’.”  

“I did.  I was cursing Raiko for opening us today.”

“Gotcha.  If I had a drink for every dumbass decision he made, I’d be dead by now”

“Speaking of,” Korra raised her bottle in question, offering him a shot.

“Thanks, boss.”  Wei brought his teacup over.  “So I take it Jinora and Kai aren’t coming?”

“Hell no.  Just because Raiko doesn’t value our lives, doesn’t mean I wanna get them killed.  But I appreciate you and Bolin showing up.  You didn’t have to, y’know.”

“Eh, I don’t mind.  Someone’s gotta keep an eye on you!”

“That’s Asami’s job.”

“But she’s on desk.”

“At least she has something to do.”

“Besides you, of course.”

Korra shot Wei a murderous look.

“I-I’m gonna bug my sister.  Yeah.  I’ll do that!” Wei bolted to his desk for the small red rubber ball, then left.

Korra shook her head in amusement, propping her feet on her desk and taking another sip. “Idiots.”

* * *

 

In the librarians’ office, Opal read the newspaper’s book reviews section, deciding if she’d order the featured title.  She knew today would be extremely dull with almost no patrons, but she didn’t mind.  In fact, she liked slow days as they gave her time to catch up on purchase requests and collection maintenance, not to mention a reprieve from needy patrons wanting her recommendations for a good read.  

As much as she enjoyed the office’s quiet, she knew it would change at any moment.  Wei would bound in and annoy the hell out of her.  And sure enough, he strode in and plopped down at Mako’s desk, which was across from hers. He repeatedly bounced and caught his ball against a wall-mounted bulletin board.  She was determined to ignore him....

....After five minutes of this racket, Opal had enough.  “Do you mind?!?” she asked sharply.

“Yes, I do.  I’m bored to death and need some entertainment.”

“And pestering me is entertaining to you?”

“Well, yeah!”

Opal muttered something under her breath.  Wei thought he heard profanity, something she rarely, if ever, used.  

“Did you just curse?”

“I called you a little shit.”

“Such language!  From you and Korra today!” Wei said melodramatically.  

“You have that effect on people, Wei.”

Wei parked himself against her desk.  Opal looked back and forth between him and where he perched himself. “Can this little shit have a mint?”

Opal gave her best death glare.  “If I do, will you leave me alone?”

“Maaaybe.”  Her glare only intensified.  “Boy, you sure can give a look when you want to.”

Opal reached for her glass jar of ginger mints and handed him two.  “Now shuffle on, Wei.  Some of us have actual work to do.”

Wei pinched her cheeks.  “You’re the coolest, sis!”

“I know.  Now get the hell out!” she said with a chuckle as she shoved him towards the door.

* * *

 

_One hour down, one to go._ Asami sighed heavily, sitting behind the reference desk waiting for patrons who have yet to appear.  She passed the time shelf reading the card catalog (twice) and building model planes for a youth program she was to host that afternoon.   _Yeah right_ , she thought.   _It’s as good as cancelled.  No one’s coming today._ She laughed in spite of herself.   _Yet here I am._ The main reason she did was for Korra, her longtime girlfriend and the branch’s circulation manager.  It wouldn’t have been fair for her to suffer through the commute while she stayed home.  So they made a pact: if one reported in, so would the other.  With that in mind, she smirked.   _We can make the most of it on break!_

Asami peered across to the circulation desk, where Bolin was reading a magazine and fending off sleep.  She was 100% certain he and Opal had a similar agreement to she and Korra.  Misery loved company, after all.  Then an idea struck her.  She found a blank sheet of paper, scrawled a message on it, then folded it into a paper plane.  She added a note on the outside and tossed it towards the circ desk.  Bolin perked up when it landed in his hair.  He opened it as instructed on the wing, then read Asami’s message: “come talk to me!”   _I thought she’d never ask!_ He grabbed his coffee cup and headed to the reference desk.  “Hey!  Thanks for save.  I was falling asleep over there.”

Asami chuckled.  “I noticed.  So, what brought you in today?

“Welp, Kya called Opal first and asked if she’d come in.  And since it’s boring at home without her, I tagged along.”  Bolin sipped his coffee.

“I knew it!  Korra and I did the same thing.  I’m surprised Mako’s not here.”

“He was, I but I told him I was coming, so he didn’t need to.”

“That was sweet of you.”  Asami glanced at his cup.  “You’re not supposed to have that on desk, y’know.”

“Who’s gonna stop me?  Korra and Kya don’t care.  Baatar would, but he’s too chickenshit to come in!”  In defiance, Bolin took a another sip, then offered one to Asami.

“I’ll drink to that.  Thanks!”  Bolin always made his coffee a touch too sweet for her, but she didn’t mind.  “Opal says he means well, but he’s always had a stick up his ass.” 

“ _Her words_?  She’s too much of a lady to curse!”

“No, mine.”

“Korra’s rubbing off on you,” Bolin said teasingly.  “Well, we’ve been together for five years, so we’re bound to pick up some things.”

Bolin picked up one model planes she’d finished.  “When the hell are you two getting married?” 

“When you and Opal do, jackass!” Asami laughed.  They’ve talked about it before, but the timing was never right.

“We should have a joint wedding!”  In his excitement, Bolin almost knocked over the plane.  

“Uh, no.”  Asami grabbed her model before he could damage it.

“Why not?  It’s economical.  Plus, we know the same people.  It would be like something in a mover!”

“First, planning one wedding is a pain in the ass, let alone two.  Second, I know you and Korra want something big and extravagant.  Opal and I don’t.”

“But--” 

“How about a double-date instead?  Does that sound fair?”

“Deal!”  He and Asami shook hands and noticed the clock.  Finally!  Their desk shifts were over.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was before Lin's promotion to Library Director.


	3. Snow Day, Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our gang awaits news and takes a much-needed break!

After two of the dullest hours of her career, Asami’s face lit up when Kya, the branch manager, relieved her on desk.  “Kya!  You’re a sight for sore eyes!”  

Kya couldn’t help but laugh.  Judging from Asami’s reaction, her desk shift promised to be equally boring.  “That bad, was it?”

“Not a single patron walked in.  Remind me again why we risked our necks to show up today?”

“Hey, I’m with you a hundred percent, but you know how it is.  What Raiko says, goes,” Kya sympathized with her.  “But there may be a silver lining.”

Both Asami and Bolin perked up.  “Silver linings?  I like silver linings!” he said.

“I just spoke with Lin,” Asami and Bolin exchanged a quick, knowing look.  “And she and Tenzin are meeting with Raiko to talk some sense into him.”

“Good.  The sooner we can leave, the better.  Which reminds me, I’m going on break.”  Now Kya and Bolin exchanged a look, knowing full well what that entailed.  “Thanks, Kya.”

“Have fun!” Kya called after Asami as she headed towards the circ office, just as Wei was leaving for the desk where Bolin was waiting for him.

“It’s about time!” Bolin teased his colleague.  “What were you doing back there?  Huffing glue?”

 “No, I was jerking off in your chair!” Wei laughed, playfully jabbing his shoulder.  Just then, his face reddened when he realized Kya was at the reference desk and might’ve heard him.  Fortunately, her back was turned, paying them no mind.  “Oh shit!” he whispered.   

“Serves you right.  Welp, I’m taking my break, too.  See ya!”  Bolin practically bounced towards the librarians’ office, his two hour stretch finally over.

Wei’s, on the other hand, was just beginning.  “Shoot me now,” he groaned to himself.  

 

* * *

 

 

Korra had the habit, for better or worse, of completely focusing on whatever task she was engaged in, regardless how mundane.  This made getting her attention a challenge, so Asami had to devise more interesting ways to do so.  

“Kor-ra, there’s nothing under my bla-zer,” she spoke softly into her ear in a sing-song voice.  Korra’s head shot up, wearing a deep blush and wide eyes.  It was absolutely adorable and comical.  Asami threw her head back with laughter.

“Dammit, Asami!  That’s not nice!” Korra said, disappointed that she was indeed fully clothed beneath her jacket.  “Just you wait, I’m gonna get you when you least expect it.”

“That isn’t how sneak attacks work, but thanks for the heads-up,” Asami giggled at her girlfriend’s obliviousness.  Korra pouted when she realized that she gave herself away.  Asami leaned down for a consolatory kiss while ruffling Korra’s hair.  She pulled up an extra chair that was next to Korra’s desk and sat beside her.  “What are you working on?”

“Eh, just payroll.  I’m almost done,” Korra shrugged.

Asami whispered seductively, her breath tickling her ear. “Do I get a raise?”

Korra turned with impish expression and pressed her lips to Asami’s.  “I’ll give you a raise -- in the supply room!”  

“Oooh!  Promise?”

“I’m as good as my word, Ms. Sato.” She spoke into their kiss with mock seriousness.  When they broke apart, Korra opened her large desk drawer and pulled out her fire whiskey and an extra tumbler.  “Want a drink?”

“Sure!  After that long drag on the desk, I need one.”  As she accepted her dram of whiskey, Asami noticed the falling snow blanketing the streets through the window.  “Wow,” she said in awe as she rose for a closer look.  “Look at that, it’s beautiful!”

Korra stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.  She kissed Asami’s neck, inhaling the scent of her perfumed lotion. “Yes, it is.”  She then rested her chin on her shoulder.  “Too bad we’re here and not at home.”

Asami relaxed into Korra’s arms and sipped her drink.  “About that.  Kya spoke with Lin earlier, and she and Tenzin are trying to convince Raiko to close us.”

“Yeah right.  I’ll believe that when I see it.  He’s a pinched asshole who doesn’t give a shit about any of us.” she said with disdain.  

Asami squeezed her hand and turned to face her.  “Well damn, Korra, tell me how you really feel!”  

Korra pulled her closer for another kiss.  “Honestly?  This is making me think of the _last_ time there was a blizzard.  Remember?” Korra spoke in a low voice.

Asami blushed at the memory spent in the confines of their bedroom.  “I do.  It makes me wanna relive old times.”  Her hands roamed from Korra’s waist to playfully grope her rear.  “What do you say?”

“To the supply room, my lady!” Korra said enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh.  Finally,”Opal said to herself as she submitted the last purchase request for the day.  She checked her clock and realized just how long she’d been working on them.   _Long enough._   She stood from her desk for a satisfying stretch, her top rising just enough to expose her midriff.  

She was completely oblivious to Bolin standing near the librarian’s office doorway until he whistled his appreciation at her.  She blushed once he caught her attention, then smiled warmly.  “Hey,” she greeted.  He jerked his head in invitation towards the break room.  Opal grabbed her teacup and followed him inside, where he was already lounging on the couch.

“Want some tea?” she called from the room’s small kitchen.

“Nah, I’m good,” Bolin replied as he reclined his head.  His slow shift on desk sapped his energy from him.  The sounds of running water would’ve lulled him to sleep had Opal not settled on his lap afterwards.

Bolin snaked an arm around her and rested his free hand on her thigh. “I heard an interesting rumor.”

“Did you?” she asked while holding him and kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah.  There’s a slim chance we may close early.”

“Good luck with that,” Opal said sardonically, knowing the uphill battle Lin and Tenzin faced.  As she fixed Bolin’s shirt collar, a realization hit her.  “Spirits!  Do you know that that means?!”

“Hmm?”

“We may be stranded here!”

Bolin, who’d been nuzzling her neck, abruptly stopped and gaped at her in shock.  “Oh shit!”

“’Oh shit’ is right.  If they reach a decision too late, we’re crashing here,” she patted the couch for emphasis.  Just then, the kettle whistled from the kitchen.  “I’d better get that,” Opal said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Still stunned at the prospect of spending the night at work, Bolin called after her, “I think I’ll have a cup after all.”  

A short moment later, Opal reappeared with two cups of jasmine tea.  She handed Bolin his and sat back on his lap.

“Well, let’s hope for the best, but expect the worst.” Opal tapped her cup with Bolin’s, who laughed heartily.

“Sounds fair.  Now that we’re settled, where’s everyone else gonna sleep?  What about Korra and Asami?”

Opal shot him a wry look.  “Take a wild guess.”

“Supply room,” they said in unison.

“And Kya has a couch in her office,” Opal reasoned.

“And what about your brother?”

“Huh.  Good question.  He’ll figure something out.”

Once their tea was finished, Opal curled against Bolin’s shoulder. “You’re _sooo_ warm.”

“Cold?” he asked while pulling her closer. 

“A little.” 

“Then I have the just the thing.”  His hand slipped beneath her skirt.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish,” Opal warned.

“Oh, I intend to finish you.”

Just as they shared a heated kiss, Kya’s voice sounded over the intercom.

_**“ALL AVAILABLE STAFF, PLEASE REPORT TO THE REFERENCE DESK.”** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will our Krew get to leave early? Or will they (gulp) spend the night at work? Find in the next chapter!


	4. Snow Day -- The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decision time! Will they stay, or will they go home?

Five Minutes Prior...

“Reference Desk, may I help you?”

...

“Could you repeat that, please??”

...

“Squirting??”

Wei quickly lost interest in the Satomobile magazine Bolin left at the circulation desk. He shot Kya a questioning look and mouthed what the fuck? to her. She could only shrug in response. Uh oh, this gonna go to shit, he thought.

“Um, Sir? You need to be more specific.”

Her face grew still while the caller described exactly what he meant. 

“I can assure you, those books don’t even exist.”

As luck would have it, Lin Beifong, the Assistant Director under Raiko, strolled in just as Kya’s reference interview grew heated. She greeted Wei with a nod, which he returned with a humorous smirk as they listened on.

“DO I?? OK, listen. This call is over. If you call back again, I’m going to trace you, and you’ll be banned. I’m hanging up now!” With that, Kya nearly slammed the receiver down. As if things couldn’t get more embarrassing, she looked up to find Lin standing before the desk with an amused expression.

“Crank call?”

Kya could only blush. “M-may as well be.”

“What did he want?” Lin asked, arching her eyebrow.

She’s having too much fun with this! Out of habit, Kya glanced around conspiratorially. Not that anyone else was around but Wei. Nonetheless, she motioned Lin closer and whispered into her ear. “Books on squirting.”

“...I see....” Lin could only sigh and shake her head. After 35 years with the public library system, she’d seen and heard just about every crazy thing imaginable (and some unimaginable). But there were still moments when she could be shocked. “Well, what I have to say should take your mind off that.”

Kya’s face lit up. “Is that so?”

Lin smiled fondly at her. “It is.” She then motioned Wei to the reference desk. “Wei, you’ll want to hear this, too.”

“I’ll page everyone else,” Kya said as she reached for the intercom beneath the desk. 

“ALL AVAILABLE STAFF, PLEASE REPORT TO THE REFERENCE DESK.”

A short moment later, Bolin and Opal filed over, his hand on the small of her back while they quietly speculated on what interrupted their break. Bolin’s hand fell the moment he saw Lin. It was bad enough that he endured Wei’s teasing over dating his sister; he certainly didn’t need their aunt joining in! Once at the desk, Wei “tsked” them with a disapproving look. When Lin briefly turned away from them, Opal responded by giving her brother the finger.

“Is this everyone?” Lin addressed the group.

“Nope. Korra and Asami are here,” Bolin piped up.

Lin glanced around the main floor. “Where are they?”

Opal smiled impishly. “They went the supply room. For scissors.”

Wei and Bolin snickered away, which Lin silenced with a sharp look in their direction. But just then, Korra and Asami appeared from the circulation office, Korra playfully pushing her girlfriend forward. 

“Glad you two could finally join us,” Lin said with a hint of mischief.

Korra sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. Although her friends knew of her relationship with Asami, she wasn’t certain about the administration. She wasn’t the best at subtlety, so they must have known. But judging from the rumors swirling about, the other directors had nothing on the two of them. “Sorry about that. We were getting supplies for the office.”

“I’ll bet,” Kya said under her breath. “Anyway, I called you here because Lin has an announcement to make. Lin?”

Lin cut right to the chase. “I have good news and bad news. First, the good news: Raiko finally decided to close early. A half hour to be precise.”

The small group cheered, at which Lin smiled patiently. Well, it’s time for the other shoe to drop. “And now for the bad: because the roads are nearly impassible, I’m afraid we’re stranded here.” 

“Goddammit,” Asami rolled her eyes. Other groans and curses followed. 

“Hang on, there’s more.” Lin waited for them to quiet down before finishing. “Raiko ensured me that if you reported in today, you’ll be excused the day we reopen. Whoever was absent today will cover the branch.” 

The group was visibly relieved. “I suggest you make yourselves as comfortable as possible. Kya and I will bring some emergency blankets from upstairs if you need them.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once blankets were distributed and the building locked to the public, Lin and Kya treated their employees to dim sum from the street stall across from the branch, which was (surprisingly) still opened. After the others dispersed, Kya and Lin had the floor to themselves for once. She wrapped her arm around Lin’s shoulders. “So chief, where are you holing up?”

Lin smiled affectionately at her and pulled her into her arms. “Hmmm. Your office has a cot, but I have some spiced wine upstairs that I’ve been meaning to try. Care to join me?”

Kya kissed Lin softly and brushed a stray silver lock from her face. As a branch manager, she tried to set a good example for her staff. She never encouraged workplace dating, but she never discouraged it either. This made her predicament tricky. However, a tryst with Lin here of all places was too delicious to pass up! She couldn’t deny that. “How could I refuse such a tempting offer? I can bring my cot upstairs. Is your office soundproof?”

“Mmmm. Don’t know. But I’m eager to find out,” Lin responded in a low voice.

Kya laughed. “Now we have to. For science. Let’s get my cot and call it a day.”

Lin kissed her once more before following Kya. “You’re on.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“’....And then her rock-hard nipples perked up like Cabbage Corps radio antennas. His meat Colossus--’ Hey, stop! I wasn’t finished!” Korra squeaked out while playfully swatting Asami’s shoulder. 

But it was no use. She was laughing to the point of tears. Korra couldn’t help but follow suit. One of their favorite activities at work (besides making out) was finding the campiest, shittiest books on the shelf, turning to the juicier passages, and reading them aloud. Sometimes it was just the two of them giggling away; other times they had a small-but-captive audience in the circ workroom.

"You really outdid yourself Korra,” Asami finally said once she took a few breaths and recovered.

“The book?”

“No, goofus! I mean this.” Asami gestured towards their setup: several floor pillows arranged for sleep, and an oil lantern for their only light source. They shared one of the emergency blankets Lin and Kya gave them. It reminded her of the many nights spend reading under her covers as a child. “It actually looks...cozy in here.”

Korra, all smugness and charm, huffed on her nails and fake-polished them against her shirt. “What can I say, I’m gifted.”

Asami ruffled her hair. “I suppose you are. In more ways than one.”

This piqued Korra’s interest. “Oh?”

Asami slipped the book from Korra’s hand, then gave her a slow, inviting kiss. “You know what I mean.”

Korra drew her closer and returned the kiss. “I think I’m catching on. I’m a slow learner. I need some encouragement.” 

Asami gently stroked her cheek. “Please. You’re anything but slow.”

Korra kissed her in thanks. Her lips trailed along Asami’s jaw to her ear. “I’m so glad you came today.”

“Me, too. I couldn’t let you go alone. Besides, this would’ve been a drag without you.”

“I know, because otherwise I’d have to bunk with Wei!” Korra laughed softy, her face scrunching up. She enjoyed his company, but he could be a handful at times. Even for her. 

“Ugh, true enough. Opal and Bo can babysit him just fine.”

Korra gave Asami a devilish look. “So now I get to have you all to myself.”

“And best of all? No interruptions,” Asami said while slipping her hands under Korra’s shirt. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“WOW!!” Bolin was nearly speechless as he and Opal stepped outside from the loading dock. Snow was still falling heavily from the grayish-purple sky. Everyone’s buried Satomoblies looked like large snow drifts. 

Opal, who wisely changed into pants, pulled a ruler from inside her coat and trudged a few feet into the parking lot. “It’s almost to my knees! Let’s get an official measurement.” She submerged the ruler into the snow. “Fifteen inches.”

“And counting,” Bolin said while peering up towards the sky. Snowflakes fell onto his eyebrows and eyelashes. He stuck his tongue out to catch a few. 

He’s so cute right now, Opal thought to herself as she turned towards him. A mental image flashed of him using his tongue in a very different context. She blushed after catching herself. “Uh, I think we’ll get over two feet. How much do you wanna bet?” 

“The loser makes dinner. AND gives the winner a full body massage,” Bolin said while approaching her. 

Her blush returned. “Deal!” After sealing it with a kiss, Opal took a few more steps before tripping over her feet and crashing into the snow. Her laughter broke the quiet of the storm. 

“Good idea!” Bolin dived beside her, laughing as well. Before he knew it, she rolled on top of him and leaned down for a kiss. Bolin wrapped his arms around her and deepened it. “This is a first.” He sat up, bringing her with him.

“What is?” Opal asked, straddling him and brushing snow from his hair and back.

“Making out right here on the pavement.” While Asami and Korra had the supply room, he and Opal claimed the loading dock as their workplace hideaway. Despite being outside, they had relative privacy there.

Unbeknownst to them, Wei was standing in the doorway. “Are you kidding me?” he asked himself, disgusted by what he was seeing. He smirked knowing he was about to ruin their fun. “FOR FUCK’S SAKE, YOU TWO!!! GET IN HERE! I HAVE TO DO THE ALARMS!!”

The couple looked annoyed, both their cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “SURE THING, MOM!” Opal called back. As they stood and brushed off, she gathered a handful of snow. Bolin snickered beside her. Oh man, here it comes!

“I don’t know who’s worse, you or Korra and Asami--” Before he could finish, a snowball hit him directly in the face. “THAT’S IT! YOU’RE IN DEEP SHIT NOW!!”

“Quit being a stick-in-the-mud, Wei! You need a girlfriend!” Before Bolin could shoot back, Wei fired two snowballs at him, one of which was meant for his sister.

“HA! And you guys need to get a fucking room!” But before he knew it, Opal snuck behind him and leapt onto his back, the surprise of which knocked him over.

The three of them pelted each other with snow until they tuckered out. Afterwards, they finally settled into the break room, made tea, and listened to their favorite radio show on the branch’s radio. When Wei returned from setting the alarms, he found Bo slouching on the couch’s arm with Opal curled against him. He smiled. He was truly happy for them despite his constant teasing. They deserved each other, for better or worse. 

There was just enough room for him, so he slipped beside Opal and rested against the other arm, falling asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized there was something else I haven't addressed -- bending! I haven't decided if it exists here or not, or if Korra is still the Avatar. If she is, she still has to earn a living!
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos, and hits! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but that's life for ya! I have some ideas for future chapters, so hopefully it won't take as long!


	5. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RCPL adopts a mascot. This is a good thing, right?

Mako sighed in resignation.

With a notepad tucked under his arm and a cup of jasmine tea in the other, he was as ready for their monthly staff meeting as he'd ever be.  He didn't mind them so much when Kya led.  Because she didn't belabor agenda items, their meetings ended a half hour or an hour early.

No so when Bataar Jr was in charge.  He dragged on, and on, and on, and on to the point that almost everyone was ready to fling themselves into traffic.  Especially at their librarians' meetings.  And even when he had agenda items in Kya's pressence, their meetings were still too goddamn long.

Mako took his seat beside Zhu Li while his colleagues filed in.  Korra sat next to her, and they discussed their interviews for an extra page position later that day, and from their conversation, the candidates were less than spectacular.  Kya sat the head of the semi-circle of tables to Korra's right, with Baatar next to her.  Asami sat at the other set of tables directly across from him, doodling on her notepad.  He peered over at what she was drawing, and it appeared to be a detailed Satomobile and a human figure several feet in the air.   _Probably Raiko getting hit by a car_.  Though she was the branch's resident tech expert, she was also a talented sketch artist, more than she gave herself credit for.  Just then, Opal and Bumi took the empty seats beside her, complaining about one of her "fans" asking her out.  In his usual brusque manner, Bumi offered to "snuff the bastard out."  Just as an animated discussion of their more devoted followers began, Kya cut to the chase.

"As interesting as this is, we'll have to table it for next month.  Right now, I have some news from The Mothership."  Everyone soon came to attention.  "To highlight the upcoming summer reading initiative, the Board of Patrons had decided to adopt a mascot."

Everyone traded quizzical looks, except for Zhu Li, who was studiously recording the meeting, and Korra, who rolled her eyes. 

"A _mascot_?  Why the hell do we need a mascot?" she asked skeptically, though she was 95% sure that one particular board member was responsible.

"I'm glad you asked, Korra."  Kya steeled herself for what was coming next.  Something told her at least half of them wouldn't be pleased.  "Bolin, that's your queue!"

Just then, Bolin nearly hopped into the room wearing an oversized fire ferret head, and a furry red costume dressed in an ugly green book sweater.  The getup had a long tail protruding from it's backside.  

Everyone was stunned into silence.  A few of them tried to stifle their snickering with varying degrees of success.

 _"THIS was your special presentation?!_ ," Mako said in shock.  He knew his brother was working on a project, but he NEVER would've guessed it was this.  

"HEY KIDS!!!  WANNA BUY SOME DRUGS?!?"

The damn finally broke when Opal suddenly burst into laughter.  Asami, who tried so hard to keep it together, completely lost it as well.  Bumi, Korra, and Wei soon joined in.  Kya sat back wondering what sort of hell she unleashed.  Zhu Li bit her lip to maintain control because, dammit, someone to!

Bataar just looked horrified.  Only he, Kya, and Bolin knew about this, and he'd been against it from the start.  To him, libraries were places of study and learning, not cartoon figures and nonsense.   _Varrick.  This was all Varrick.  That son of bitch._

"Careful, Bo!  You're gonna get dry-humped by a rabbiroo in that thing!" Bumi unhelpfully called out, which earned another round of laughter from everyone.  Even Zhu Li, who had an indefatigable reputation, managed a giggle.  

Bolin reached for the tail and spun it around with flair.  Opal, who'd recovered somewhat, was now on the verge of tears when Bumi nudged her and said, "this is how fetishes are are born!"

"I hate you!" she managed between breaths.  After drying her own tears, Asami passed her a handkerchief, which she accepted.  Bataar shot her a searing look, but she completely ignored him.  

Kya had to regain control of the meeting. "Ok, now that your initial shock is over, Bolin, how do you feel?"

Bolin removed the ferret head.  His hair was matted to his head, and his cheeks were red.  "Welp, aside from barely being able to see, and being hot, it was great!"

"It does have an ice vest to keep you cool.  In the meantime, this is the new mascot, and before you ask, it has no name yet.  And in case you were wagering, this was Varrick's idea."

At that, everyone's attention turned to Zhu Li.  Rumors swirled that she and the eccentric board member were dating.  She never confirmed it, but she also never denied it.  Only a certain few knew the truth, and they weren't saying anything.  "Don't look at me!  I had nothing to do with this."

"Which brings me to my next point.  Each branch is getting their own costume.  And within each branch, it'll rotate among the staff," Kya interjected.

Any remaining good humor was replaced with more shock.  "W-w-wait, what do you mean by 'rotate'?" Zhu Li asked as realization dawned on her and her colleagues.  

Kya drew a deep breath.   _Here it comes._ "It means that we'll all take turns wearing the costume.  And I do mean ALL."

"Goddammit!" Mako uncharacteristically blurted out.  Korra laughed at his reaction as well as the mental image of him looking miserable dressed as a deranged fire ferret.

"I refuse, I absolutely refuse!  This is beneath my dignity."  Bataar was mortified at the prospect of stooping to such a ridiculous level, but Kya was having none of it.

"It's not beneath mine, and if I have to do it, than so do you."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Bataar.  Think about the children," Asami chided, to which Korra and Bolin snickered.  

"Yeah, bro!  Better suit next time Mom visits!" Wei interjected.  Their mother Suyin managed the Dragon Flats Branch and occasionally visited Central for meetings and as desk coverage when needed.  

Bataar smiled wickedly, the type that spelled trouble for everyone else.  "In that case, I'll create the rotation list."

"And watch, he's gonna put himself last," Bumi again whispered to Opal, who looked at him sympathetically.

"Our family in a nutshell.  But this'll take him down a peg."

"And when's the start date?" Mako asked.  His feelings were mixed.  As a children's librarian, he always looked for new programs and activities to bring kids into the library.  He wasn't sure if this was it.  

"Two weeks."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and felt an incoming migraine.   _Well shit.  This is going to be a LONG summer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to wear our mascot costume, but from what I've heard, it's a hellish experience!


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei announces that he has a date, and everything goes downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty crude. Apologies in advance!

_This was originally submitted for[Avatar World Week's](https://avatarworldweek.tumblr.com/) Summer Prompt Pick._

 

One half down, one more to go. Zhu Li checked the ornate clock on her desk – a gift from her semi-secret lover Varrick, who in addition to being a business tycoon, sat on RCPL’s Board of Patrons. Given how busy it was that Friday, the first half of the day practically flew by. She hoped the second would pass just as quickly. She was making of list of supplies for Bolin to order when she smelled a spicy cologne that had been liberally applied. She glanced up and noticed Wei, who just arrived to work the afternoon shift.

 

“Wow, you’re looking quite handsome. What’s the occasion?” Zhu Li looked her colleague up and down appraisingly. He had better fashion sense than Bo and even Bumi, but he looked particularly nice today in a forrest green vest, light green dress shirt, dark slacks, and expensive-looking black & green shoes that matched his outfit.

 

“Thanks, Zhu Li. I have a date after work!”

 

Bumi, who’d been reviewing shelving logs at his desk, couldn’t resist chiming in. “With what, your hand?!”

 

Zhu Li choked on a laugh as Wei fired back while settling at his desk, “Better than you & your colostomy bag, you old fuck!”

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’ve been gettin’ action since you were swimming in your dad’s crotch. And I STILL get more than you!” “

 

Yeah, ‘cause that’s something to brag about. You’re a VD warehouse! Why, I could get syphilis just from talking to you!”

 

“And you know what cures VD? A whore’s bath of cheap cologne!”

 

An observer might not guess from their banter, but Bumi and Wei were good friends. Their jocular back-and-forth was only part of it. Even though they never meant of word of their insults, they had a tendency to push a little to far.

 

Zhu Li was about to intervene when Kai, who could hear them from the break room, poked his head into their office looking annoyed and sickened. “Spirits, would you two shut the fuck up already?!? I don’t wanna think of either of you in a sexual context!”

 

Zhu Li could only shake her head. “That makes two of us, Kai. Fellas, tone it down before you scar us for life!”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Bumi and Wei said in unison and got back to their work. Zhu Li wished Korra was there to share her whiskey stash. After that exchange, a good alcohol cleanse was what she needed.


	7. Supply Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako just wanted get an extra stapler.

Mako was not in a good mood.  He'd been in the librarian's office preparing for that afternoon's story time when Baatar Jr burst in. The stapler at the desk was missing, and would he mind getting another one?

 

_"ALREADY?!  But that's the third one I've replaced this week!  What are they doing with them?"_

 

_Junior just shrugged.  He understood Mako's frustration.  "If only I knew...."_

 

A moment later he was stomping his way to the supply room in a huff.  If there was one thing that drove him insane above all else (and there were plenty), stealing office supplies was it.  It was one thing to take pens, pencils, and scratch paper.  Hell, that's what they're there for!  But things like tape dispensers, staplers, and glue?   _Just use them at the damn desk!  Or buy your own, they're cheap enough!_

 

When he reached the door and fumbled for the key, Mako swore he heard... _giggling?  What the hell's going on in there?_  Any annoyance he felt about disappearing staplers gave way to curiosity.

 

He finally opened the door jumped at finding Korra and Asami engaged in an intense kiss.  Korra's hands were framing Asami's face, and Asami's left hand was traveling from Korra's side to her breast.  

  

The couple abruptly ended their kiss and turned their attention towards him.  They've only been interrupted once since they began using the supply room for "de-stressifying," and they carefully timed their breaks to avoid that.  But in a strange way, the chance of getting caught added to the thrill!

 

"Oh!  Uh, h-hey, Mako!  W-we were just, ah--"

 

"--practicing a team-building exercise," Asami finished, smirking wickedly.  

 

Korra just went with it.  "Yeah, what she said!  After all, team work makes the dream work!"  Asami burst into laughter and buried her face in Korra's shoulder.

 

"I-I see...I just needed, um, needed a stapler."  Mako's face was burning red.  He stepped further into the room and reached for whatever stationary he touched.

 

"That's tape, Mako," Korra helpfully pointed out while stifling a giggle.

 

"Oh!  You're right."  Mako finally found the staplers and grabbed two.  He finally relaxed a little, but finding them like this was still _very_ awkward, especially since he dated Asami years back in library school.  Nevertheless, he couldn't be happier for them.  "Well, I'm off.  That's all I needed."

 

Asami resumed kissing along Korra's jaw.  "Can you shut the door on your way out?"

 

Mako looked at her incredulously.  "Shut the door?  SHUT THE DOOR??  What is this, the Cave of Two Lovers?"

 

Asami and Korra exchanged a look and burst into song, "SECRET TUNNEEELLL, SECRET TUNNEEELLLLL!!!!"

 

Mako did as they asked on his way out, disbelieving how his afternoon was turning out.  "Idiots," he said with a chuckle.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so damn long to post this. I wanted it finished in time for Turf Wars' release, but such is life!


	8. Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking discovery in the ladies' room. And Korra "adopts" Opal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story.

Opal shut the door the librarians' office and checked her watch just to be sure it was break time.  "Thank goodness," she sighed in relief.  She'd just spent 45 minutes with an older woman who wanted a good book.  Except she rejected every suggestion Opal made and couldn't name a single book she enjoyed before!  On top that, she was very vague about her interests, which was helpful in steering patrons towards something they might like.  

 

She shook her head. _Ugh!  Whatever._   She had more important things on her plate anyhow.  She wanted to find Korra so they could finalize plans for their double date that weekend.  She, Korra, Bolin, and Asami agreed to a nighttime picnic by the shore. They just needed to decide who was bringing what.  On her way to the circ office, she noticed her brother at his desk and smiled mischievously....

 

* * *

 

 

"Ah-Ha!  There you are!" Wei said to the bag of dried noodles that was buried in his drawer.  As he tore the bag open and stuffed a few in this mouth, he felt cold fingers on the back of his neck.  He jumped and spit out some of his snack in surprise.  "GAAAHH!!  WILL YOU STOP FUCKING DOING THAT!?!"

 

"Never!" Opal replied in a fit of laughter.  She wasn't a prankster like Wei and his twin Wing, but she always enjoyed sneaking behind and startling the hell out of them.  It was the least she could do to get back at them for all the years they tormented her with their tricks.  

 

Korra, who was reading the newspaper at her desk and successfully tuning out everything until then, peered at the siblings above her reading glasses.  "I swear, your family makes me glad I'm an only child."

 

Opal laughed even harder at the dig, not the least bit offended.  "Good one, Korra!" 

 

After wiping crumbs and grease from his mouth, Wei playfully shoved Opal in his boss' direction.  "If you ever change your mind, I have a sister you can adopt!  She seems nice, but she can be a pain in the ass.  Don't say I didn't warn you!"

 

"You know what?  I might take you up on that.  At least she's not annoying like you!" Korra said while looping her arm through Opal's.

 

"Why thank you, Korra.  Unlike Wei and Baatar, at least you appreciate me."  Opal narrowed her eyes in her brother's direction while he finished what was left of his snack.

 

Wei could only roll his eyes at her taunt.  He approached his sister and grabbed her other arm.  "C'mon now.  Don't be that way.  I was only joking!"

 

Before things got more ridiculous, Jinora walked into the office perturbed by what she'd just seen in the ladies' room.  The tug-of-war between Korra, Opal, and Wei didn't phase her at all.  She long ago accepted that her colleagues, some who were family, were weird people; there was no point questioning it.  Just the same, she needed their help.  "Ummm, guys?" she called their attention towards her, and they ceased their childish antics.

 

"Oh, h-hey Jinora!  Need something?" Korra asked sheepishly while scratching behind her neck, flanked by Opal and Wei.

 

"Well, I was just in the restroom and noticed two pairs of feet in one of the stalls."

 

Korra shrugged nonchalantly.  "Nothing odd about that, right?  I mean, they...."

 

Before she could finish, Jinora almost frantically gripped her shoulders.  "You don't understand!  They _weren't_ mother and child!"

 

Korra's eyes widened as she spun around to face the siblings.  Wei howled with laughter at the unexpected turn of events. 

 

Opal smacked her forehead, leaving a visibly red mark.  "NOT AGAIN!!  WHY DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN WHEN I'M IN CHARGE?!?"  Not expecting an answer, she and Korra rushed to the ladies room to investigate.  

 

* * *

 

The door to the dimly lit restroom (something Kya had tried getting Maintenance to address) creaked open as Korra and Opal slipped in as quietly as possible to catch whatever the hell was going on.  Given the satisfied grunts and rhythmic noises from the middle stall, the occupants wouldn't have noticed anyone else coming.  Korra quickly glanced beneath and indeed saw one pair of feet facing the other.   She mouthed 'two' to Opal, who was deciding what to do next.

 

"You wanna do the honors, or should I?" Korra whispered.  She would've been fine with either choice.  She was legendary (if she did say so herself) in RCPL for effortlessly handling difficult patrons, so much so that her more timid colleagues would seek her out.  Plus, she was unafraid of getting physical when necessary.  Opal, sweet-natured as she was, tried her best to avoid conflict.  But she had more steel than one would think and was totally capable in these situations.  Not to mention it was entertaining for Korra when she didn't have to get too involved!

 

'I'll do it," Opal whispered back.  As the librarian-in-charge today, it would've been unfair to have Korra or anyone else do this.  It was her responsibility.  With that in mind, she approached the stall and loudly wrapped on the door.  "You two!  Break this up right now!"  She overhead Korra choke back laughter at the commotion inside: gurgling, banging into the partitions, and a male voice shouting "OH SHIT!!"  Opal knew that if she looked in Korra's direction, she'd lose her composure.  She had to project authority, dammit!  She may have been the least intimidating person on Earth...but still!

 

"What's taking so goddamn long?" Korra asked quietly, but impatiently while to jackasses inside were presumably collecting themselves.  _Fuck it!_   _Let's have some fun._   "HURRY UP!  WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"  Opal cupped her mouth to stave off laugher.

 

The pair burst out of the stall still looking disheveled, but fully dressed at least.  Shaking her head disapprovingly, Opal squared her shoulders and directed a cold glare at the couple.  "You need to leave right now, or I'm calling the police," she said while pointing towards the door.

 

"But we need to get our st-"

 

"NO!  Either you leave now, or I'll toss you out myself!" Korra threatened.  And as everyone knew, she did not make empty threats.

 

As they escorted the miscreants outside, the woman wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  Looks of pure disgust crossed Opal and Korra's faces.  Once the couple rounded the corner, Opal massaged her temples.  

 

"You Okay?  You look a bit green" Korra asked sympathetically while rubbing circles on her back.  She really looked like she wanted to throw up.

 

"Yeah, it's just...ugh!  People!  Can't stand them sometimes!"

 

"True.  But it could always be worse."  Korra looked at her knowingly, recalling the time she threw a masturbator through the window after Opal caught him beating off in the art section.

 

"You're right."  Opal shuddered at the memory.

 

"Want a hug?" Korra offered.

 

"Sure."  Opal accepted Korra's embrace, and the two friends hugged it out.  "Sweet cream would be nice, too," she then suggested.  

 

"Sounds good.  But you’re treating!"

 

 


End file.
